Nothing's Fair in Death
by MrsDeidara
Summary: George has gotten a post-it that breaks her heart. Everyone knows she can't stand dealing with children's deaths. Many tears, and 2 deaths, George finds it so hard to deal with. Short, sad story.


Introduction:

I hate my job, I have to deal with the worst thing in the world; Death. Sending souls on their merry way is just a part of my daily routine. If you haven't guessed it yet, I'm a grim reaper.

So yes, my name is Georgia Lass and I am a grim reaper. People just call me George though. Here is one of my average days;

Story:

The rush of warm, delightful smelling air hits my face as I swing the diner door open. I feel my cheeks flush from going from the cold fall air into the warm, comfy diner aroma. A waitress I've never seen before smiles at me and the smile is so sickly sweet I feel like I'm going to throw up. When she turns away I roll my eyes at the back of her head.

Rube saw my little gesture at the waitress and he just sighs and shakes his head as I sit down at our regular booth. Mason is dress is his usual hobo attire. Daisy is picking at her manicured nails, and Roxy is glaring into her coffee. Just as I suspected, a typical day with the grim reaper gang.

"You're late peanut." I look up from the cup of coffee I just ordered to see Rube giving me that look. I roll my eyes at him, and take a big gulp of my bitter coffee. Daisy glares at me for my in-proper etiquette. Rube hands us all our post-its and Mason groans. I glare at him, because he's always complaining. Everyone stands up, Daisy is out of the door in a flash, Roxy quickly behind her, and Mason is slowly leaving.

"Peanut, are you going to be okay with your assignment?" Rube asking me this makes me stop and turn around. I give him a funny look, because I don't know what he means.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" I raise my eyebrow at him, because of his question. I see his face is full of sorrow, and I know. I'm dealing with a child. I feel my eyes go wide and the sadness of having to deal with the death of a child overwhelms me.

"No." I slam the post-it onto the table and stand up tall. I'm not dealing with a kid, last time I had a kid I screwed up. I had tried to save the little girl, but it caused her so much pain. It was heartbreaking for me. I can't do that again.

"You have to. It's your job, no matter how painful it is." The look on Rube's face tells me that he feels awful that I got stuck with the kid. I sigh and pick up the post-it.

"A little piece of my heart is going to be gone from this, you know that Rube." I walk out of the diner, back into the cold air. I look at the post-it, and this one is very detailed. It tells me where to go, her name, how she dies, the time etc. Her name is Bella Thorne. The name even sounds like an innocent little girl.

"Where do I have to go to seal this child's fate…?" I realize I'm talking to myself, and people look at me strangely. I just give them one of my cocky smiles and they turn away. The address is 184 Starlight rd. I hail a cab, and head over there.

"We're here 'mam, 35 dollars." I hand the man the money and step out onto the curb. The neighborhood is old, and calm. The sidewalk has cracks, the trees are yellow, leafs are on the street. I locate the house. I stand across the street, staring at the old house. It's 2 stories and is gray and old. The front yard has a big willow tree that covers a good corner of the yard.

I notice a rusted old tricycle missing a wheal in front of the porch. That tricycle is going to haunt me for the rest of my undead life. The laugher of a little girl brings me back to the real world. I see her she's about 4, wearing a pink fluffy dress giggling. Her blonde curly hair bouncing as she plays. I see a worn looking man, who's in about his early thirties, watching her from the porch. It's quite obvious that this man is the girl's father.

I still have a few hours to go, so I just walk around the neighborhood. Admiring the old houses and dreading what I have to do before midnight. I realize I've been walking around for a long time, because I can't feel my arms or my legs. I look at my watch and it says 11:30. I head over to the house, so I can pop her soul a get out of there.

I walk up to the house, and wiggle the knob. I'm lucky the door wasn't locked. I creep inside, and head up the stairs. The house smells musty, and there seems to be almost no life inside it what so ever. I find the room that the little girl is in. This must sound creepy, me creeping into a little girl's room…

Before I head into Bella's room I look at my post-it one more time. I turn it over, and see another name on the back. Chris Thorne. Oh god, her father is going to kill her and commit suicide. I go into his room and quickly pop his soul, even though he doesn't deserve it. I head back to Bella's room after I'm done with her father.

I open the door, and the sight makes my eyes water. The moonlight is shining in from the window onto the bed where the girl sleeps. She looks like a little angel. Tears roll down my cheeks as I kneel beside the bed. Her eyes flutter open, and I jump a bit. I stay still, and she stares at me.

"Mommy? Mommy is that you?" She sits up and looks at me with her wide blue eyes. This breaks my heart even more. I wipe the tears away, nod and smile at her.

"Yes baby, Mommy's here..." Her face brightens up, and she jumps onto me. Clinging to my neck. I hug her tight. She pulls away and looks at my face.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" She looks sad that I'm crying.

"It's okay honey. Mommy's just so happy to see you. I missed you." I hug her tightly. Knowing her fate can't be changed. Why does she have to die? It's not fair! While I'm hugging her, I do my soul swipe.

"Honey, mommy has to go for now, but I promise you'll see me REALLY soon." I kiss her on the forehead, and climb out the window. I lean against the wall under the window and wait for her fate. I hear her door open a few minutes later.

"Daddy! Guess what!" She sounds so excited, and full of life…

"What honey…" His voice is strained, like he doesn't want to go through with it.

"Mommy came to visit me! She said she misses you and me, and I get to see her soon!" I can just hear the smile on her face. The tears fall faster on my face, as I hear the bed crunch.

"You will see her soon. Bella, you know daddy loves you right?" I know he's hugging her right now.

"Go to sleep Bella. Once you do, mommy will be there." The sound of covers shifting files out of the window. 10 minutes later, I'm pretty sure Bella is asleep, because the sound of a gunshot rings through my ears. The next one follows quickly. The tears are running even faster now. I climb back through the window, trying not to look at the two bodies on the bed.

"Mommy!" The ghost of the child jumps up at me. I smile and shake my head at her. I point to the lights in the corner of the room.

"There baby, go find your mommy. Be safe." She hugs me and runs into the lights. I smile sadly at her while she runs into the lights. I look over to her father, and glare at him.

"You selfish bastard! There's your light, but you don't deserve them." He tries to say something, but I push him into his lights and hop out of the window. I run as fast and hard as I can. I somehow find my way to Rube's apartment. I bang on the door, and he opens it. I smash myself into his arms and cry. It's all I can do right now.

"It's not FAIR Rube! She was so young… She didn't deserve to die!" I know I'm screaming but Rube lets me. I cry and scream for a good amount of time. When I'm all cried out, Rube says one thing, and one thing only to me.

"Nothings fair in death, Peanut."

End!

Well. That was my first one-shot. It was actually a dream I had. I cried in my dream and while writing this. It's not as good as I wanted it but I just couldn't make some of it work. I hope you liked it Please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes! Dedicated to Taylor

Please R&R!


End file.
